Lionel
'Lionel 'is a main character and an antagonist who appears in The Hell that Runs: Season 1 and is a former resident of Rock Hill. He serves as the primary antagonist of the episode Into the Fire. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Lionel's life before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse At some point during the apocalypse, Lionel became a resident of Rock Hill and gained a favorable position thanks to Thomas Corvin. The Hell that Runs: Season 1 A New Beginning Lionel makes his first appearance where he and Andrew begin robbing Quentin's campsite until Frank arrives with a captive Quentin. After Quentin fights back and cuts open Frank's arm in the process, but is eventually taken down by Andrew, Lionel is shown to be impressed. Regardless, the group take Quentin back to Rock Hill. Once returning, Lionel and Andrew then bring Quentin to Thomas, and is amused when Quentin says they invaded his property. He then takes Quentin to the jail. Later on the night before Quentin's impending execution, Lionel joins Thomas, Lionel, Frank and Jonathan in the woods, where they talk about Jonathan's amputation and Quentin's execution. Lionel is the loudest, and is annoyed when Andrew tells Lionel to be quiet. Lionel eventually witnesses Thomas kill Jonathan and steal his wedding ring. When he gets back to the town after the breach, he obeys Thomas's command to kill Quentin, but after Quentin calls out Thomas for killing Jonathan, and is furious at Andrew when he admits Jonathan's death and forces Lionel and Frank to stand down. He does not end up seeing Thomas's death. Best Laid Plans Lionel is mentioned by Andrew as yelling himself to sleep, which amuses Quentin. Later, Lionel is let out by Ashley, and confronts Quentin and is about to kill him, then decides to have Andrew kill Quentin. However, Andrew decides to kill Frank, infuriating Lionel. Days later, Lionel is revealed to have lost to Quentin in the vote to become leader. He is not seen for the rest of the episode. Allies and Enemies Lionel appears at the end of the episode, threatening The Revivalists. After a trade is almost made, Lionel shoots a revivalist, resulting in Brock and Gabriel being captured. The First Shot Lionel is shown to not have any regrets over his decision, and is attacked and berated by Andrew. Lionel, for a moment, is too taken aback to speak, and Andrew mentions numerous people he got killed. After Lionel makes a comment towards Andrew's son, Andrew attacks him again, and Lionel, as a result, is exiled from Rock Hill. Into the Fire Lionel returns in this episode where he shoots a wounded Quentin in the shoulder, and says he will kill Quentin and rejoin Rock Hill under the story that Quentin granted him access. However, Quentin tricks him into helping him, resulting in Lionel helping up Quentin and Quentin shooting Lionel in the crotch, leaving him withering in pain and causing the herd to devour him. It is unknown if he turned or not. Death Killed by * Quentin Dubois After convincing Lionel that he would let him back in Rock Hill if Lionel lead him to safety, Quentin shoots him in his genitals, leaving him writhing in pain on the ground, attracting zombies by his cries of pain. * Zombies While Lionel is writhing in pain, a herd of walkers surround him and proceed to eat him alive. Killed Victims * Tom ''(Caused) * Aubrey (Caused) * Darrick (Caused) * Darryl (Caused) * Jessika (Caused) * Antrone (Caused) * Danilo (Caused) * Colin * Numerous counts of lurkers Relationships Thomas Corvin Thomas and Lionel have a good relationship due to Thomas placing Lionel at a favorable position, resulting in Lionel being incredibly loyal towards Thomas. When he learns of Thomas's death, Lionel is enraged. Andrew Morrissey While the two seem to work together well enough, it is shown that Andrew is annoyed by Lionel, and Lionel hated Andrew due to him confessing to Thomas's role in Jonathan's death. Their relationship reaches the point of no return when Andrew betrays both him and Frank by killing Frank. Eventually, after Lionel gets Gabriel and Brock captured, Andrew is infuriated and attacks Lionel, and berates him for the deaths he caused. When Lionel makes an offensive comment about Andrew's son, Andrew is enraged and attempts to attack him again, and is satisfied when Lionel is kicked out. It is unknown how Andrew felt about Lionel's death, but it's likely that he didn't care. Frank As the two work together well, it is likely they have a good relationship, and judging from Lionel's reaction to Frank's death, it reaffirms their relationship. Quentin Dubois Lionel and Quentin are shown to have an incredibly poor relationship due to Lionel being one of Thomas's cronies and also raiding and kidnapping Quentin. However, after Quentin puts up a brief fight, Lionel is noticeably impressed. Despite this, their relationship fails to improve, as Lionel blames Quentin for the events that follow at Rock Hill, and eventually Lionel gains a strong hatred towards Quentin after Quentin kicks out Lionel. Lionel later attempts to exact revenge and rejoin Rock Hill, but Quentin is able to trick him and proceeds to shoot him in the genitals. Quentin then escapes, showing he doesn't regret his actions. Appearances * The Hell that Runs: Season 1 ** A New Beginning ** Best Laid Plans ** Allies and Enemies ** The First Shot ** Into the Fire Trivia * Lionel is the 200th kill in the Hell that Walks universe. Category:Rock Hill Category:Hell that Runs: Season 1 Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased